fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Party: Revolution
Fantendo Party: Revolution or just simply Fantendo Party is a virtual board game, firstly being developed by Steli Entertainment, and later taken over by Hybrid Co. It features characters from a lot of Fantendo series, like Teardrop, Ella Metals, McBoo and more. Story Life in the Fantendoverse was so calm and quiet, Unten couldn't help but feel worried. Where were the great fangame creators? Even though it was late summer, and school was back, they needed users more than ever. But Fantendo needed something. One day, he had one idea: he would make one Fantendo themed carnival! And one board game would be hosted here... with the toys in the board, the Fantendo users would play and have fun. And with that, they'll come back to game creating with great energy and happiness. Since then, the Fanon Carnival has been one popular place for Fantendo users... and now, it's time to test it! Enabling the Fanon Carnival once more, the users start to come! However, Unten didn't know the Carnival secret: once upon a time, in the lands of Fantendo, there was a temple. And the location of that temple was in the same place the Carnival was built. The temple was magical, and was the pillar for the life in Fantendo. It was called the "Temple of Games". On his interior, there was an orb, which developed all the genres in the video games. When everybody started to play with the toys in the board, the Orb rebirthed. One black hole opened from the board, and everybody was sucked in. The only way to exit the Orb was to win in all the genres. For this, everybody started to try... who would be the hero this time? Gameplay The game takes the social, strategic game play of board games and adds breaks for quick, action-oriented minigames. The player can go through ten boards, and play alone or in company. In the boards, there are spaces which give you coins, and spaces that take your coins. Each board has a different mechanic, to add variety to the game. Players roll Dice Blocks with numbers from 1 to 10 to advance on the board. At the beginning of the game, the turn order is determined by a Dice Block roll. Each player starts off with ten coins, and the number of coins is affected by the spaces that the player lands on after their turn. For example, landing on a Blue Space will give a player three coins, while landing on a Red Space will take three coins away. The boards feature a variety of spaces that have different effects. Players can collect items or buy them at shops. The items can be used to have different effects. In the last five turns, Unten appears and takes the player with less stars/coins with him. Then, he spins a roulette. It can give the player 5-20 coins. As the last bonus, all red places turn into blue places. The main objective of the game, and any Fantendo Party game, is to win Tickets that are located at a special location in the level. Each board has his own way of winning tickets. The player with most tickets wins at the end of the party. Before the party, you can choose to activate the Bonus Tickets. They are the following: *'Minigame Ticket': It's given to the player who won most minigames. *'Money Ticket': It's given to the player who has more coins. *'Simple and Clean Ticket': It's given to the player who winned the game in less steps. *'Gadget Ticket': It's given to the player who buyed more objects. *'Thirteen Ticket': It's given to the player who landed more on red spaces. When all players move, a minigame starts. Those are controlled by the Stylus, by the micro, the buttons, and more. There are different minigames for each board. Characters The game has a total of 15 playable characters with 4 3rd Party characters. The player's Mii can also be played. *Teardrop *McBoo *Pesh *YoshiEgg Nook *Ella Metals *Dashed Koopa *3.14 *Purple *Henry the Moose *Little P *PalmMan *Mii Minigames For more information about the minigames, go to this page. Tetromino Space Station All vs All ---- *'Beat em' Up!' *'Shoot and I'll move' *'Retro Elevator' *'Stockin' Around' *'Climbing the Mountain' *'Brightly Coloured Pills' *'Photo Memory' *'Still Movin'' *'Fantendo Jigsaw' One vs Three ---- *'Mine Seeker' *'Red Light, Green Light' *'Hide and Seek' *'Fantendo Man' *'Question, Question' Two vs Two ---- *'Crushing Cannon!' *'Clever Cooking' *'Drawing Drawings' *'3D Tactics' *'Rockin' Around' Category:Fan Games Category:User Crossover Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:User Crossover Games Category:Party Games Category:Games Category:Hybrid Co. Category:2011 Category:Rated E Games Category:Crossover Party Games